


Fairly Odd Session

by Blaperile



Category: Fairly OddParents, Homestuck
Genre: Fairly Odd Parents, First Guardian, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Moon, SBURB, Timmy Turner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaperile/pseuds/Blaperile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several short stories about Timmy Turner, who has entered a Sburb session along with his friends and fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorrow

The boy firmly held his freshly wished gun in his hands and grinned.

“Hah! I bet this game wasn’t thinking people could cheat on this, like me!”

The green-haired fairy flew enthusiastically in front of him.

“That’s right, Timmy! You’ll show them who’s the boss!”

His pink-haired wife quickly pushed her husband away a bit to get Timmy’s attention.

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea, Timmy. This game can do many things, that I would have never thought before. Besides, it can make contact with Earth to send meteors there…”

She didn’t finish the sentence, as it was a very harsh subject for the boy. He had lost many friends due to the game, along with his parents.

Timmy grunted.

“I know Wanda, stop talking about it!”

He had snarled at her, but immediately regretted it. A smaller male fairy came flying over and patted Timmy on his back.

“Poof…”

Timmy smiled a bit.

“Thank you, Poof. At least I still have you guys. I don’t know what I would do without you!”

Timmy slowly began sobbing, and Wanda, Poof and the green-haired fairy immediately came over and hugged him.

“We wouldn’t know what to do without you either, Timmy!”

"T-thank you, Wanda..."

Timmy wept away a few more tears, before feeling a bit better.

“Besides, I haven’t lost everyone. I’ve still got Chester and A.J.!”

Timmy tried to be as optimistic as possible.

The green-haired fairy had not let his own optimism down for even a second during this conversation.

“And don’t forget about the Crimson Chin!”

Timmy chuckled a bit.

“Indeed, Cosmo. The Crimson Chin is here as well. Uuuh, well, sort of.”

The boy sighed and put himself on the ground, looking at the sky.

“But what will we do after this game? What will happen after we beat the Black King, like Crimson Chin said?”

Wanda looked worried.

“I don’t know Timmy, I don’t know…”  
“Poof…”

The 3 fairies and Timmy sat down next to each other in the grass, comforting each other, while looking at the sky of the Land of Grass and Rainbows.

They had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


	2. To the Moon! (Part 1)

They had fought numerous of underlings already, and Timmy Turner and his fairies decided to have some rest.

But alas, this was quickly spoiled by one simple action.

*POOF!*

Just like that, they appeared on a land situated on clouds. The sign next to them revealed that they were in Fairy World.

“Oh boy, if we get poofed here, that can only mean one thing.” Timmy said, a bit worried.

Suddenly the ground (???) began shaking and with a small explosion, a very big, muscled, fairy appeared in front of them.

“TIMMY TURNER!” the fairy yelled.

Timmy gulped.

“Yes?” he said in a small voice.

The fairy crossed his muscled arms.

“You are probably wondering why you are here!”

Timmy looked a bit down, remembering all those fairies who lost their Fairy Godchildren.

“I guess it has to do with Sbu-”

“DON’T say that name. A lot of fairies have a trauma now, Timmy. All because of this game. You were lucky to not die a gruesome death.”

“I know…”

Wanda looked a bit angry and flew in front of Timmy.

“Jorgen! Timmy can’t help that this happened! He never wished for it!”

Jorgen got irritated as well.

“Stop nagging! I didn’t get you here because of that! Actually, you’re not here for me!”

“Huh?” Timmy asked in confusion.

“Oh, oh! Did the Tooth Fairy ask us here?” Cosmo asked enthusiastically, Wanda glaring daggers at him.

Jorgen face-palmed.

“No. You don’t know the o-”  
“Or is someone attacking Fairy World and do we need to stop it? I’m up for some fighting!”

Cosmo didn’t even wait for an answer and used his wand to change everyone there into karate outfits.

Jorgen and everyone else (except for Poof, he was resisting the urge to laugh) was resisting the urge to face-palm once more.

They failed.

Then he used his own, very big, wand to change everyone into their normal clothes again.

“No! I-”

“Then it’s-”

Cosmo couldn’t even finish his sentence, Wanda used her wand to zip Cosmo’s mouth.

“Go on, Jorgen.” she said.

Jorgen grunted.

“Thank you. Anyway, someone requested me to get you all here.”

“Who?” Timmy asked.

“It’s the oldest fairy in existence. It’s even the first fairy that ever existed! He was the one to create our race.”

“That’s weird.” Wanda said, “I’ve never heard of him.”

“It’s because he’s a well-kept secret. Nobody knows about him, except for leaders of Fairy World, like me.”

“And where is he? Is he in some kind of normal house? Because I’ve never seen a house that could be of someone of that importance.” Wanda asked.

Jorgen shook his head.

“No. Except for in the very beginning, he’s never been to Fairy World.”

Wanda and Timmy looked confused.

“He lives over there!”

Jorgen used his wand to point behind them.

“He lives on the moon?!” Wanda and Timmy asked at the same time.

“Indeed. He likes living alone.”  
“But why would he want to meet us?” Timmy asked.

“I don’t know either. But we’ve wasted enough time, let’s go there right…”

Jorgen waited a bit before ending his sentence to build up the tension. What the 3 of them didn’t know was that Cosmo and Poof weren’t paying attention during this whole conversation. Cosmo had forgotten that he could use his wand to wish his zipped mouth away and he and Poof were trying this whole time to unzip his mouth manually. But they failed.

“…now!”

Without even paying attention to Cosmo and Poof, Jorgen slammed his wand to the ground and poofed all 5 of them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This is a quite short chapter. But, I wanted to split it into 2 parts because I want to know if the people reading this can guess what kind of fairy it is. ;D
> 
> And yes, it CAN be guessed! If you don't guess it now, you'll probably say later on: "Oooh, of course!"


	3. To the Moon! (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much longer chapter than the previous ones, it's even longer than the previous two combined. I hope you enjoy it, though and don't think that it's too boring!

*POOF*

The 4 fairies and Timmy appeared on the surface of the moon (Wanda immediately unzipping Cosmo’s mouth and poofing an astronaut outfit for Timmy so he could breathe).

“I can breathe again, yippee!” Cosmo yelled.

The rest ignored him.

“So, where can we find that fairy?” Timmy asked.

“Over there.”

Jorgen pointed with his oversized wand to a crater a bit ahead.

Timmy raised an eyebrow.

“He lives in a crater?”

Jorgen shook his head.

“He lives inside the moon itself. The crater leads to a cave, which leads to him.”

Without giving Timmy the chance to react, they walked (floated for Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) down the crater. At the middle of it, there was a hole just big enough for one person at a time to go through.

“I’m going first.” Jorgen said and he jumped down the hole.

Timmy looked down and only saw dark.

“It sure is dark down there. I wish a flashlight!”

Just like that, his fairies poofed a flashlight for the boy. Timmy grabbed it and jumped down as well.

“Yahoo!” he exclaimed.

“Geronimo!” Cosmo said as he jumped after his fairy godchild.

“Poof poof!” Poof giggled as he followed his father.

Wanda just rolled her eyes and followed.

Fortunately, the ground was quite close and nobody hurt himself, but they couldn’t see much, just a bit of light coming through the hole above them.

“Shhh.” Jorgen shushed, “Pay some respect, Turner!”

“Go on ahead.” a voice echoed as suddenly torches lit up to the sides of the cave.

The place was now lit well enough and they noticed that the voice came from behind the corner of the cave. Without any more words, the group went there with Jorgen leading them.

When they turned the corner, they arrived in a nicely made, green hallway with an open door.

“Please, go on ahead.” The voice repeated.

They entered the hallway, and did as the voice said while Timmy and his fairies admired the colors of the wall.

“All this green, somebody surely loves me!” Cosmo shouted in excitement, Wanda just grabbed him and shushed him without sound.

While going through the hallway, they passed several closed doors. At the end of it, another door was. Jorgen opened this one and they entered (Jorgen having to bend over so he could fit through).

There, they saw the fairy. He was waiting on a chair, his hands against each other and elbows on his desk. The room was completely green as well, it looked like the room the headmasters have in schools, Timmy thought.

Or at least, that’s what he would have thought if he wasn’t so distracted by the fairy. He, and his fairies, heck even Cosmo of all people were shocked by the sight.

The fairy didn’t look like just a normal fairy.

No.

This fairy looked different than other fairies, in several ways.

The only similarities with a normal fairy were his wings, his crown, his wand and his outline.

He had the height of an average fairy, like Cosmo and Wanda. His wings, crown and wand were of the same height as well, but they looked different.

The wings and crown were both completely a bright green. The star on his wand was this kind of green as well.

The fairy himself was most surprising though. He was almost completely white, except for his hair. No facial feature could be seen, except for his ears sticking out and a very big smile. His hair was of a bright green colour as well. The hair was a few centimetres high, but it was quite long and the point pointed a bit down (no pun intended).

And why was everyone so shocked?

Well, you could say it was because of his weird look.

But no. They were all shocked because everything on him; his crown, his wings, his wand, his smile, his outline and his hair, were all the same just like a certain fairy. Cosmo.  
Everyone stayed quiet for several seconds, the fairy seemed amused to see them (as far as you can see that from someone with no eyes).

Cosmo was the first to say something, with a very bright smile as well.

“I knew it! I knew it all along!” Cosmo exclaimed, “I knew that he would like me! He has green all around the place and he even looks like me! This is the happiest day of my life!”

Wanda and Timmy still had trouble believing what was going on.

Jorgen crossed his arms, and only looked a little bit shocked.

“I’ve got to say, I didn’t notice the similarity until now.”

The fairy scraped his throat.

“I am very pleased to meet you, Cosmo Cosma, Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Poof Thomas Fairywinkle Cosma and Timmy Turner.”

Wanda looked surprised.

“How do you know our names?”

The fairy chuckled in return.

“I know everything about everyone in existence. I’m omniscient after all.”

Timmy still had a hard time believing all of this.

“But how? And why did we have to come here? Who are you?”

The fairy laughed a bit.

“Oh, I am very sorry. I can’t give you my real name. Nobody knows that or may know. But I can give you my nickname though. You can call me Omsoc. Tee hee.”

Timmy was still a bit dubious.

“You haven’t answered why we are here.”

Jorgen was confused as well.

“I’d like to know as well, you have never shown yourself to anyone else than me, previous commanders or the Fairy Council! And just like this, you show yourself to a puny human and his fairies!”

Omsoc chuckled once more.

“Patience, my friends. Please sit down, first of all.”

Before anyone could say how there were no chairs, in a green cloud of smoke some chairs appeared for everyone to sit down. After they did this, they listened.

Omsoc looked more serious now and watched Timmy.

“Timmy Turner. I need to ask you a favour.”

“You need me to do something for you?”

“Exactly. It’s not hard, not at all. The first thing you must do would also be the hardest one. You need to wake up.”

Timmy looked confused.

“Wake up? But I’m already awake! I’m right here, in front of you!”

Omsoc chuckled and shook his head.

“No, Timmy. You don’t understand. You are both awake, but you’re also sleeping. You have got to flip it, turnways.”

“Huh?”

“I am not allowed to explain this to you. You need to find out on your own. But I can give you the next instructions. As soon as you are awake, you need to write down the code on your wall.”

Timmy seemed to get irritated because he wasn’t getting what Omsoc was saying.

“What code? What wall? I don’t understand!”

Wanda looked confused at Timmy, but for another reason.

“Timmy, the words on the walls of your room!”

Now Timmy looked more shocked than ever.

“What?! There IS nothing on the walls of my room!”

Cosmo now said something as well.

“She’s right, Timmy! We already saw it the first time that we entered your room, when we became your fairies, but we didn’t question it! But we did think it was weird. After all, how would you know fairies existed even before you got us?”

“I don’t understand anything of what you’re all saying!” Timmy yelled frustrated.

Jorgen felt like he had to say something as well.

“You wrote all these letters on your wall, which made no sense. But at a certain place, I’ve recognized the word ‘fairy’. The rest of the random letters were letters that also appear in the word.”

Before Timmy could get even more frustrated at what they were all saying, Omsoc went on.

“What I want you to do is, wake up, write the letters down in a book and give it to a Dersite. That race knows what to do with it.”

“Huh? Isn’t the Dersite race one of the races in the game?” Timmy asked.

“Exactly.”

“So, this all has to do with the game.”

“Exactly.”

Jorgen asked something now as well.

“And you’re affiliated with the game as well?”

“Exactly.”

Wanda looked a bit annoyed.

“And are you going to stop saying exactly?”

“Exa-ahum.”

Omsoc coughed.

“I don’t have any more time for you, unfortunately. Farewell Timmy Turner.”

And with that, Omsoc used his wand to poof the 5 others back to Fairy World.

“That was weird…” Wanda said.

“I still don’t get it.” Timmy said.

“That was fun!” Cosmo exclaimed.

“Ugh, I’ll just bring you back. I have enough of a headache already.” Jorgen’s wand lit up and poofed the others back to where they came from.

It would take a long time before they’d unravel this mystery…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, you were right irrelevantEternity. It's indeed a First Guardian. :)
> 
> Here's your cookie! *gives it*


	4. Reuniting with family

The boy looked at his father who had his eyes closed, and was in a weird, spooky, unfamiliar form…

“…Dad?”

The man opened his eyes.

“…Chester?”

The father looked very glad to see Chester, and they hugged each other.

“Dad, I thought I lost you!” Chester was crying in his father’s shoulders.

“Son, don’t worry anymore. I’m here with you… in a weird form though.”

“Y-yeah, why do you look so different?” Chester looked at his father as he let him go and shed a few more tears away.

The man now had hair all over his body, with ears and a nose just like a rat.

“Son, it seems your friend put in one of the rats into the Kernelsprite.”

“The what??”

“The Kernelsprite, Chester. The quickly vibrating orb.”

“Oh, I see. So, did you get into the Kernelsprite as well?”

“It seems so, yes. And I’ve got to say, I feel completely different.”

“What do you mean?” Chester was wondering.

“I suddenly got a lot of knowledge about this game.”

“Awesome!” Chester cheered, “You can tell all about it and it’ll be a piece of cake to win this thing!”

The man chuckled.

“That’s a disadvantage about this Kernelsprite thing, Chester. I really want to help you, but I feel deep inside that I’m not allowed to tell you everything. Only a few small vague things.”

“Aww…”

“Don’t worry, son. I’ll be here to support you in any way I can.”

The boy hugged his father once more.

“Thank you dad…”

“I’ll be here, Chester. I’ll be here.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elsewhere, a boy was less lucky with reuniting with his parents.

"Mom... dad..." a boy sobbed as he saw his friend Chester reuniting with his father through his computer screen.


End file.
